The Fires That Burn Bright
I watched quietly from the room above, '' ''too humble and pastoral to even go about. '' ''I heard a shot that rang out from afar, '' ''my blood began to grow cold. '' ''More shots rang out, disturbing the world around me, '' ''I shut the shades closed, blanketed in darkness, '' ''hiding from the impending strike. '' ''Howls of savagery, beastily noise, screaming for blood, '' ''Sounds of terror and fright responded, '' ''shrieks of women who valued their lives. '' ''Fireballs of deadly concoction detonated, '' ''Gunfires that cracked like fireworks, Clangs of swords clashing, '' ''The sounds of violence and chaos disperse throughout the city, Tormenting the many hearts of people. '' ''Then the fires came, '' ''Breathing their destructive breathe over the city, Ancient palaces falling to pieces, '' ''Homes and property looted, '' ''It all seemed to be gone, '' ''A Shrilled whistle sung outward, '' ''Everything stopped. '' ''How long has it been since the fighting stopped, '' ''Days, weeks, months? Minutes gone by, '' ''A young soldier came in and said "30 Minutes," walked out. My bag contained heirlooms, silver, gold, and an ornate picture of my family, The life I once knew was all within a measily sized bag. In the streets were people carrying their precious materials from their homes, Their livelihood that can guarentee to be taken elsewhere. '' ''We marched down the avenue to the Grand Palace, Riddled with bullets and cannonfire, Rubble and stone laying on the cobblestone outside from the building. '' ''We were told to wait, to receive the news, from the enemy. '' ''The doors opened finally, '' ''Revealing the old faces of our rulers, the Gorosei. '' ''Their faces were unfazed and stood strong, '' ''Against the weight of the usurpers that followed behind, '' ''Encircling and fanning out from the palace doors around us, Enroaching us like wolves. '' ''One of the Gorosei spoke, announcing the surrender of Mariejois, "The Holy Land has fallen," '' ''The sniffles and tears quietly rolled through the crowd. '' ''One of the usurpers heralded, "You must leave everything you own behind, '' ''with the exception of two items. You'll be provided with food and provisions." '' ''What makes us think that we would accept the gratitude of these vermin, '' ''Who invaded and ruined this city? '' ''Nonetheless, I kept my family picture and a rare trincket I had as a child, I piled the other items in the "tributary pot," safeguarding my survival. '' ''The boats were waiting at the dock for everyone to board, '' ''Leaving the only life I've known, '' ''Beginning the journey to the world below, Finding our new home. '' ''Once we were beyond the gates, '' ''The vicious sneering and cheering of those vandals echoed througout the city. '' ''Our homeland was lost, taken from us, '' ''Making us wander into the unknown, ''Forcing us to live in places we can't call home, '' ''I'd rather die by the hands of pirates than going on. '' ''There's no hope for me. My days are numbered and my life is gone, forever. '' Category:Stories Category:Lordofwar97 Category:Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely